What Would Happen If?
by Carly Lou
Summary: What if the Lust Charm was just someone's idea of a joke? What if there was no kidnapping of Lissa? What if Rose and Dimitri had gone further? How would things be different?
1. What?

**What!**

**Dimitri, a voice inside my head suddenly said. Go to Dimitri. **

**Yes. Dimitri. **

**My body and spirit burned for him all of a sudden, and I wanted to be with him more than I ever had before. I couldn't stay away from him. He'd know what to do. **

**And he'd told me before I should come to him if something was wrong. Too bad I couldn't remember what that was. Still. I knew he'd take care of everything. **

**Getting up to the staff wing of the dorm wasn't hard, since they wanted to keep me inside tonight. I didn't know where his room was, but it didn't was pulling me to him, urging me closer. **

**An instinct pushed me toward one of the doors, and I beat the living daylights out of a few moments, he opened it, brown eyes widening when he saw me."Rose?"**

**"Let me in". **

**He immediately stepped aside for me. I'd apparently caught him in bed, because the covers were peeled back on one side and only a small tableside lamp shone in the darkness. **

**Plus, he wore only cotton pyjama bottoms; his chest— which I'd never seen before, and wow, did it look great—was bare. The ends of his dark hair curled near his chin and appeared damp, like he'd taken a shower not so long ago. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**The sound of his voice thrilled me, and I couldn't answer. I couldn't stop staring at him. The force that had pulled me up here pulled me to him. I wanted him to touch me so badly, so badly I could barely stand it. **

**He was so amazing. So unbelievably gorgeous. I knew somewhere something was wrong, but it didn't seem important. Not when I was with him. **

**With almost a foot separating us, there was no way I could easily kiss his lips without his help. **

**So instead, I aimed for his chest, wanting to taste that warm, smooth skin."Rose!" he exclaimed, stepping back. "What are you doing?"**

**"What do you think?"I moved toward him again, needing to touch him and kiss him and do so many other things.**

**"Are you drunk?" he asked, holding his hand out in a warding gesture.**

**"Don't I wish." I tried to dodge around him, then paused, momentarily uncertain. **

**"I thought you wanted to—don't you think I'm pretty?" In all the time we'd known each other, in all the time this attraction had built, he'd never told me I was pretty. He'd hinted at it, but that wasn't the same.**

**And despite all the assurances I had from other guys that I was hotness incarnate, I needed to hear it from the one guy I actually wanted. **

**"Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room." **

**When I moved toward him again, he reached out and gripped my wrists. With that touch, an electric current shot through both of us, and I saw him forget whatever he'd just been worrying about. Something seized him too, something that made him suddenly want me as much I wanted him. **

**Releasing my wrists, he moved his hands up my arms, sliding slowly along my skin. Holding me in his dark, hungry gaze, he pulled me to him, pressing me right up to his body. **

**One of his hands moved up the back of my neck, twining his fingers in my hair and tipping my face up to his. He brought his lips down, barely brushing them against , I asked again, **

**"Do you think I'm pretty?"He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. **

**"I think you're beautiful."**

**"Beautiful?"**

**"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."**

**His lips moved to mine, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. His kiss consumed me.**

**His hands on my arms slid down, down my hips, down to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into that touch, into his kiss and the way it burned against my mouth. His hands kept sliding up and up, until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. **

**"You…you got rid of that dress fast," I pointed out between heavy breaths. "I thought you liked it."**

**"I do like it," he said. His breathing was as heavy as mine. "I love it."**

**And then he took me to the bed.**

**I'd never been completely naked around a guy before. It scared the hell out of me—even though it excited me, too. Lying on the covers, we clung to each other and kept kissing—and kissing and kissing and kissing. His hands and lips took possession of my body, and every touch was like fire on my skin. **

**After yearning for him for so long, I could barely believe this was happening. And while the physical stuff felt great, I also just liked being close to him. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: Roza, Roza… **

**MY STORY!**

We kissed so much and touched my nerves were on fire

When we were both naked on Dimitri's bed he slowly began to enter me I closed my eyes as the pain hit

Dimitri froze

"You're a virgin?" Dimitri asked

I nodded shyly

"Thank you Roza for letting me be your first"

I smiled

He continued to thrust into me and we ended up falling asleep together

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to Dimitri who was fully dressed sitting on a chair looking at me disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was that late for practise and how did you get into my room?"

I sat up and realised I wasn't wearing any clothes and was not in my own room

"What the hell!" I exclaimed

"Just how drunk were you last night Rosemarie?" He asked

He used my whole name shit

"What?" I asked again

"I woke up this morning Rosemarie, naked with you care to explain?"

I couldn't remember...

The penny dropped. I slowly started to remember

"The necklace" I whispered

Pointing to the bed side cabinet

"It's filled with compulsion" A tear fell out my eye

"Rose you need to leave NOW" Dimitri said a little too harshly

I nodded and got dressed and turned to leave

Dimitri called out "Training has been postponed until further notice"

My heart dropped

I nodded weakly and left silently.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimitri has been avoiding me recently I know it's because of that night

I wish he'd talk to me

He's postponed practice for over three weeks now and doesn't acknowledge me anymore

I sighed as I got out of bed

Only to run to the bathroom and puke my guts out

This has been happening regularly every morning for the past week

I'm going to go see DR Olendski about it today

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello Rose" Dr Olendski said

I said hi back and we went into a private room

"So Rose what can I do for you today?" she asked

"Can I just have a check up please" I said

She nodded and took some bloods

After waiting around for two hours Dr Olendski finally had the results

She started "Well Rose you are perfectly fine" she stopped

I sighed with relief

"But" she continued

Oh My God

"I found something else Rose" she said

"You're 3 weeks Pregnant"

I nodded emotionlessly thanked her and left quickly

I came to an empty corridor and sat in a small corner where I was hard to be seen and I cried, I let the tears come, I welcomed them.

I didn't know how this was possible but it was

I didn't know what I was going to do

What I was going to say to Dimitri

I cried there for a while my mind reeling

"Rose is that you?" I heard someone say

I looked up into the eyes of Dimitri

"What's Wrong?" He asked.


	2. Hurt, Shock and Love?

**Hurt, Shock and Love?**

I gulped nervously

"Um..." I started

"Don't even think about lying Rose" Dimitri said

I smiled a little he called me Rose

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in public" I said

He must have seen the serious look in my eyes because he nodded

"I have something to say too" he said

We went back up to my room and I sat down and pulled my knees up and rested my head on them.

Dimitri just sat there patient as ever

"Well..." he finally said

"You go first Dimitri" I said

"Okay...well I have been given the chance to go and guard Christian's aunt Tasha" he said

"No" I whispered

"I just think it might be better for the both of us" Dimitri said

"Are you going to be happy?" I asked

He nodded. That was all I cared about as long as he was happy I couldn't argue with that.

"Now what did you want to say" he asked

"I will only tell you if you promise not to change your mind about Tasha unless you really want too" I replied

"Rose nothing could change my mind about guarding Tasha now what did you want to say" he asked

I took a deep breath

"I..uh...I'm pregnant" I didn't look in at him

"Whose is it?" Dimitri asked

"Whose do you think it is?" I answered

"It's...MINE?" he questioned seeming shocked

I nodded

"Who else's would it be" I stated

"Rose it's you, the baby could be anybody's" he said

Whoa! Slap to the face much

I can't believe he just said that

Dimitri obviously sensing my shock and hurt looked at me "Is the baby really mine" he said

"Yes Dimitri it is" I looked down

I heard Dimitri sigh and look angry

"It's your fault" he said

"What?" I asked confused

"If you didn't have to be so fucked up this would have never have happened" he shouted.

I had never heard Dimitri swear

I didn't know what to say so I just burst into tears

"I'm sorry" I said through sobs

Dimitri laughed a cold laugh

"Sorry? You're sorry?" He roared

"It's a little bit late for sorry don't you think" he finished

I was scared, the look on his face, this wasn't MY Dimitri

Then he did something that shocked me

I would never have thought he would have done it

Not after his mother

He slapped me across the face hard it was so painful

Dimitri suddenly stopped as if he was fighting in his mind

He looked more like MY Dimitri in that moment and I could see the shock on his face.

He looked at his red hand

He looked at what I suspect was a red bruising cheek

And a tear came to his eye

I then noticed he was wearing a ring on his index finger but it wasn't just a ring...

It was a spirit ring

Dimitri realised this the same time I did and he took the ring off and tossed it across the room somewhere

His eyes shower great pain

"Roza no..." he said with tears rolling down his face as he did a double take on my cheek

"I'm a monster" he said

"No Dimitri it wasn't you" I said

"That's no excuse Rose" he replied

He got up and left my room silently

.

.

.

.

.

I got up early the next morning in hope that Dimitri was there

He was of course

"Dimitri?" I asked shyly

He looked at me and I saw the sadness as yesterday's events washed over him

"How are you feeling this morning? How is the baby?" he asked gently

"I feeling fine just a bit sick and the baby is fine Dimitri" I said my voice soft

I sat down next to him

He put a hand to my cheek

"I am so sorry Roza" he cried

He hugged me like a little boy seeking comfort from his mother

"I didn't mean nothing I said yesterday Roza. Yes I was offered a position as Tasha's guardian but I refused and I believe you about the baby being mine and..." he chocked "I'm sorry for saying you were messed up and for hitting you. I do not ask for your forgiveness Roza I wouldn't expect it not after-"

"I forgive you" I cut him off

He shook his head "I don't deserve it" he said

I leaned into him I suddenly felt very tired

"I'm hungry" I said

He smiled a little and chuckled slightly

"Let's go get you some food" he said

I suddenly felt happier

"Roza you know I love you right" he said

I looked at him

"I know I haven't shown it very clearly recently but I just thought it would be for the best but I can see it has been hurting the both of us" he said

I nodded

He then did another unexpected thing

Something I'd never expect him to do in public

He kissed me hard and passionate

I heard a clearing of the throat and looked to see Dr Olendski standing there

"I'm guessing he is the father" she said

"How would you have guessed that" I said

"Rose I have looked at your DNA many times to know you're not normal" she said

I smiled

"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone unless you want me too of course" she said

"Thank you" Dimitri said with is arms still wrapped around me

"Oh and Rose you need to come to the clinic and I will give you an ultrasound" She said then she turned to Dimitri

"I expect you will be coming as well" she said

"Of course I will"Dimitri looked shocked at the thought that he wouldn't come with me

She smiled and shook her head

"Tomorrow morning at 7" she said

I groaned

Dimitri laughed

Dr Olendski looked confused

"Do I have to get up that early" I moaned

She let out a full on laugh

And walked away

"I'll take that as a yes" I murmured

Dimitri smiled a full blown smile

We rounded the last corner to the cantine

And I walked into what felt like a brick wall

"Jesus" I swore

"Rose" Dimitri said sternly

I looked up and saw Alberta

"So who's explaining?" she asked

I decided to play dumb

"Explaining what?" I asked

She gave me a look

"Don't play dumb Rose" she said

Then looking at the both of us she said

"So you two are expecting then"

I gulped

SCREWED!


	3. Twins, Rumours and HER

**Twins, Rumours and HER**

"Um... What are you talking about" I asked innocently

She gave me THE look that said don't play around

"Guardian Petrov may we go someplace a little more private" Dimitri so politely asked

I rolled my eyes at the politeness

Alberta nodded

"Can I eat first" I asked seriously

"NO" Alberta snapped

Tears welled in my eyes. STUPID HORMONES!

"Please" I said quietly

Dimitri sensing the mood swing pulled me in and comforted me

Alberta who was about to reply got cut off by Dimitri

"Yes we can" he said sternly looking at Alberta

Alberta sighed "Get food and take it to your dorm Rose and I will meet both of you there in 5 minutes" she walked off

.

.

.

.

.

"So Rose are you really expecting" Alberta asked

Dimitri sensing my fear answered

"Yeah it's true" He said and kissed my head

I started eating my food

"What are you planning to do?" Alberta asked

"I'm not getting rid of it. You can fuck off if you think I am" I yelled throwing my hand to my stomach in a protective way.

Dimitri grabbed me and sat me on his lap

"It's okay Roza" he said and rubbed my back

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of it, I'm just asking what you are going to do once it is born" Alberta responded

"Well I'm going to raise my baby. Then when the baby needs to come to the academy we will get a house close by so they don't to stay here they can still live at home we will just drop our child off every day."

"And if you're not allowed to become a guardian?" Alberta asked

"If I graduate I will apply for a job here as a teacher. If I don't graduate I don't care as long as I get to be with my child" I answered cradling my stomach.

"Well then you have thought it all through I see. Guardian Belikov are you staying to help Rose?" She asked Comrade.

"Yes I am" he said firmly

I smiled up at him

"Now can I eat" I whined

Both Dimitri and Alberta chuckled

"Yes" Dimitri said

Alberta got up to leave the room

"Oh one more thing don't tell anyone or Dimitri will get into trouble. Rose and Dimitri I never said this"

I looked up at her

"Congratulations" She smiled and left.

"That was better than expected" I said

Dimitri nodded

"I need to shower" I said after eating

"Go on then Rose" Dimitri said

I went to walk in the bathroom

"Unless you want to join me" I said knowing he would

I was right no sooner had I said that he was in the bathroom stripping down to nothing.

I love showers even more now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I woke up in the arms of my Comrade.

He smiled at me

"I see you're finally awake" he smirked

I just smiled and was about to make a remark when the need to empty my stomachs contents arose.

I jumped up off of the bed and ran for the toilet and started throwing up.

I felt one hand hold up my hair and another rub my back.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth

I then lent into Dimitri and cried

"I don't like it I really don't like it" I kept crying over and over again

"I know sweetheart I know" Dimitri comforted

After my mini breakdown on Dimitri I laughed

Dimitri gave me a weird look

"I'm gonna hate these fucking hormones" I said

He smiled

"Come on Roza we have an appointment to get to"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello Rose and Dimitri" the doctor welcomed us

"Come have a seat on here" she indicated me to a sort of bed type thing

"And lay down" she said

I did as I was told... SHOCKER

She got the pointer thingy and put cold gel on my stomach

"Jesus that's cold God damn it" I yelled

"Language Rose" Dimitri said sternly

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes

He saw that I was upset and said "I'm sorry Roza I didn't mean it"

I laughed

"Okay Rose so this is your baby's head and feet and its other head..."

Its other head?

"Oh my goodness Rose, it seems you are having twins" she said

Dimitri looked stunned with tears in his eyes

I turned to Dimitri and said "You had better hope they both have your fucking attitude"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I walked into my second period class late and every set of eyes turned to me in silence.

What was wrong with these people?

"So who knocked you up?" this one kid yelled out in the silent class

My mouth dropped

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't deny it Hathaway we know" another guy said

For the rest of the class I just kept listening in on the whispers.

I caught words like "whore" and "slut"

I felt alone

I didn't bother going to anymore classes instead I went to one of the private practice rooms.

I sat down and cried

I was sat there for a while when I felt someone put their arms around me

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Eddie holding me and Lissa, Christian and Dimitri standing close by.

I nodded, stood up and faced away from them.

"Don't hide from us Rose we know" Lissa said

I flung myself into her arms

"Please don't hate me" I said

"Don't worry we are here for you" Christian said

Everyone nodded

"There is one more thing Rose" Lissa stalled

I was tired of this

"What is it Liss?" I asked

"Do you know this has like spread now"? She asked

I nodded she needed to get to the whole fucking point

"Well there is someone on campus who you may not want to know about the baby" she said

"And that is?" I asked

Lissa was about to say something else but got cut off

"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY" she screamed

Dimitri paled

I was in shock

And my angry red haired (and faced) mother was stood in the doorway

Lord may you have mercy on us all.


End file.
